1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure herein relates generally to the methods and devices for artificial gas lift operations in hydrocarbon producing wells.
2. Background of the Art
Hydrocarbon production systems typically rely on formation pressure from subterranean reservoirs to produce hydrocarbon fluids and gases. In a naturally flowing well, there is enough energy stored in the high pressure reservoir to produce liquids and gases to the surface. When this reservoir energy decreases, it is generally necessary to apply some form of artificial lift to assist in producing these liquids and gases to the surface.
Gas lift is a form of artificial lift that is used to assist in producing boreholes that do not flow or cannot flow at optimum or desired producing rates. Gas lift systems generally include a mechanism for injecting high pressure gas from an annular region of the well into a production conduit. Conventionally, a valve actuated by using control lines is used in gas lift systems to control flow of the high pressure gas into the production conduit.
The present disclosure is directed to methods, devices, and system for gas lift arrangements that do not use control lines for actuating such valves.